memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Ferengi Love Songs (episode)
Quark discovers that Grand Nagus Zek has fallen in love with his mother. Summary Quark is depressed because Cardassian voles have made his bar unusuable until Chief O'Brien gets rid of them. Rom announces he's marrying Leeta then recommends visiting their mother Ishka on Ferenginar. When Quark arrives he finds Grand Nagus Zek in his closet. His mother and Zek proclaim they are in love. Quark thinks he can use their relationship to reinstate his Ferengi business license. Meanwhile, Rom is learning about Bajoran customs to please Leeta, but Chief O'Brien's and Jadzia's kidding about him being "the least Ferengi-like Ferengi" leads him to demand Leeta sign the Ferengi equivalent of a pre-nuptual agreement. Brunt materializes in Quark's closet and gets him to agree to break up his mother and the Nagus in exchange for his business license. While Rom and Leeta are miserable over their own break up Quark schemes to break up his mother's relationship by making the Nagus think she is using him to get world domination. Rom gives his latinum to the Bajoran War Orphans Fund so that the waiver is no longer necessary and he and Leeta make up. The Nagus makes Quark his First Clerk to thank him for warning him about Moogie. Quark learns that the Nagus is having memory problems and that his mother was helping the Nagus keep the Ferengi markets together. Brunt knew about the Nagus's memory problems which is why he is so happy when the market drops 199 points in a day because he can now manuever himself to be the new Nagus. Ishka and Quark help the Nagus pass Brunt's test. Moogie and the Nagus get back together. Brunt threatens Quark before he returns to Deep Space 9. Memorable Quotes "Wait a minute! What's the Nagus doing in my closet?" : - Quark "Sometimes the only thing more dangerous than a question is an answer!" : - Zek "Don't you think of anyone but yourself?!"" "Of course I do. I just think about myself first." : - Quark and Ishka "What are you doing in my closet?" "Conducting official FCA business." "In my closet?" : - Quark and Brunt "I hate him. Rom" "No you don't." "All he loves is latinum." "No he doesn't." "Cancelling that wedding was the best thing that ever happened to me." "No it isn't." "I am so glad he's out of my life." "No you're not." "Major, you haven't heard a word I've said." "Yes, I have. That's how I know you still love him." (Whimper) : - Leeta and Kira Background Information * This episode was changed to its current title at nearly the last moment before airing. Many television listings during its original airing listed it as: "Of Love and Profit". * In the DS9 Companion, Laura Richarz notes that Zek's throne was originally built as a Romulan command chair for "The Die is Cast", although it was not used in that episode. * This is the seventh episode directed by Rene Auberjonois. * One of Quark's Marauder Mo action figures holds an Energy whip, not seen since TNG. * Referenced Ferengi Rules of Acquisition: #94, #208, and #229. *A cut scene showed that Zek gave Leck the advice to invest his money in tulaberry vineyards on Seppus III rather than in gouge mining on Feckle Prime. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 5.10, . *As part of the DS9 Season 5 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Cecily Adams as Ishka *Max Grodénchik as Rom *Chase Masterson as Leeta *Tiny Ron as Maihar'du *Hamilton Camp as Leck *Jeffrey Combs as Brunt ;And: *Wallace Shawn as Zek Uncredited Co-Stars *Brian Demonbreun as a Starfleet science officer *Scott Strozier as a Bajoran security deputy References arcybite; Horran's Seventh Prophecy; Bajoran War Orphans Fund; Bolian; Breen; contract; Cupid; duranium; Energy whip; Ferengi Commerce Authority; Ferengi Gaming Commission; Ferengi Futures Exchange; Ferengi Market Exchange; Global Tongo Championship; Hupyrian beetle; Hupyrian beetle snuff; Igel; jevonite; Latinum; Lokar bean; Marauder Mo; Slug steak; Smeet; Tower of Commerce; tribbles; Writ of Accountability; |next= }} Category:DS9 episodes de:Liebe und Profit es:Ferengi Love Songs nl:Ferengi Love Songs